1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to company badges and more particularly pertains to a new identification badge assembly for identifying products and employees.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of company badges is known in the prior art. More specifically, company badges heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,277; U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,905; U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,606; U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,135; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 332,803; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 279,692.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new identification badge assembly. The prior art includes badges identifying the wearer's name and also includes pouches for carrying items.